


Here there is no penance...

by waltzmatildah



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 22:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10603173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waltzmatildah/pseuds/waltzmatildah
Summary: Set mid-season 6. Prompt:bitter





	

The front door slams shut behind her. A passive aggressive crash of wood on wood in lieu of words to announce her arrival.

It's a habit that's getting harder to break.

They became housemates by default. Each the other's second prize.

Third, fourth. Last.

It's been years now, she forgets how long. Just years.

The stagnancy is breathtaking. Scars faded, vision blurred to black and grey.

She takes a pregnancy test with the light off, leaves the stick of plastic discarded in the basin.

Passive aggressive.

Like she said, it's getting harder and harder to break.

But so is he.


End file.
